Worth It
by yeliahkaren
Summary: After sharing a kiss as part of a plan to save their friends, Castle and Beckett now have no idea where they stand in their relationship. Was it a big deal...or just part of the job? Takes place the morning after the events of Knockdown. Hope you enjoy!


*I, of course, do not own Castle…unfortunately.*

**This story takes place the morning after the events of Knockdown.**

He hadn't slept much that night. Thoughts of the previous evening's events continued to invade his mind. He had been yearning to kiss Kate Beckett from the moment he met her, and after two and a half years of pent up longing, he had finally done it! Of course, it wasn't quite the romantic moment he had always thought it would be…but then, there was that moment when their lips reconnected and he knew something had changed. He could feel her pulling him close to her, wrapping her fingers in his hair. And then that little noise in the back of her throat. She had enjoyed it…just as he had.

Rick Castle lazily tossed back the sheet that was draped across his naked body and made his way to the bathroom to take his morning shower. He wondered how this would affect their relationship, both as "partners" and as friends. The kiss had started out as a ruse, but had continued much further than part of the job. He wasn't sure what the day at the precinct would be like, he just hoped more than anything that she wouldn't act distant as if nothing had happened. How _could_ she pretend nothing happened?

After quickly, though carefully, dressing and preparing himself for the day, he exited his apartment onto the streets of New York and hailed a taxi. His right hand was still sore from meeting Hal Lockwood's face. And it was worth it.

When Castle arrived at the precinct, he was surprised to find that Kate wasn't at her desk.

"Castle, my man," Esposito smiled. "My knight in shining armor."

"Did you make sure you registered those deadly weapons at the front desk?" Ryan and Esposito laughed and shared a high-five. "No, but seriously…thanks for having Beckett's back when we couldn't. And for helping to save our lives," Ryan continued.

Castle shrugged it off as not being a problem and asked how the boys were feeling, to which Esposito replied, "Happy to be alive."

"And glad that the captain didn't force us to take the day off," added Ryan. Castle was always in awe of how quickly people recovered around here. Did anyone ever _want _to take a vacation?

Suddenly, the sound of Kate's stilettos could be heard approaching from close by. "Morning guys." Castle turned to find her standing behind her desk with a stack of files in the nook of her arm and a smile on her face. "Morning Castle." She placed the stack of files neatly on the corner of her desk.

"Morning," Castle replied, trying to sound as casual as possible. Suddenly he yawned, and chuckled to himself. "I haven't had my coffee yet. Time for my first caffeine dose of the day."

Kate smiled in return and said, "I could use some of that myself. Boys?" as she and Castle both began to turn for the break room.

They both declined the offer to join, wanting to give the two some time alone to talk.

Castle held the door for Kate and they entered an empty break room. While she grabbed two mugs, he turned on the espresso machine he bought for the precinct last year. His hand brushed hers as he took the mugs from her fingers and he could see a blush begin to creep into her cheeks. She stepped back and shoved her hands into her pockets. "How's your hand?" she managed to say.

He turned to look at her and smiled. "It's fine. Or at least, it will be."

"Thanks again, Castle. You've always had my back. Maybe I don't say enough how much I appreciate you and the things you bring to this team, but I want you to know that I do."

Castle took a step closer and placed his hand on Kate's arm. "Kate, I would never forgive myself if I let something happen to you, especially if I was able to prevent it. I'll always have your back…I did mean that." He stared into her eyes, a mere twelve inches from his own and they both remembered the kiss they shared just hours prior.

She loved it when he called her Kate. Her heart began to beat faster at the look in Castle's eyes. She swallowed and tried not to stare at his lips. He noticed the change in her demeanor and reached out to take her right hand in his left. He brought it to his lips and allowed them to linger on her skin for a moment. Kate smiled and reached out to touch his bandaged right hand softly. "Chuck Norris," she snickered under her breath.

He grasped her other hand in his and when their eyes connected, Castle leaned in to tenderly place a kiss on Kate's cheek. She froze and he backed away, scared that maybe he had crossed a line. She saw the worry in his eyes and offered a smile to assure him she hadn't minded.

Kate gently removed her hands from his and placed them back in her pockets, not breaking eye contact with the man on whom she had spent so much time and energy trying her damnedest to avoid being in this situation with. She had sat on her couch for hours the night before mulling it over in her head. She knew he wasn't really the playboy the tabloids made him out to be. He did have quite the bad luck when it came to choosing his love interests, but if there was one thing she knew about Rick Castle, it was that he was loyal. She would never have to worry about him cheating on her…in actuality, he was the one that had been cheated on in the past.

Recently, Kate had begun to realize that their innuendos and banter were lessening and a tender relationship was beginning to develop under the surface. All of her worries that she had carried with her since the day they met were melting away and she was sincerely beginning to care for this man. All she had to do was let her guard down and trust that she wouldn't be hurt. Was that all? It seemed like an impossible feat.

Castle could see Kate trying to sort through her thoughts and feelings and handed her a mug of hot coffee. "Kate."

Again, the butterflies in her stomach.

"I care about you a lot. As a person, as a friend, and hopefully as something more if you'll allow me. Last night shouldn't have meant anything because it was part of the job. But it meant a lot…at least, to me. I would never pressure you into anything, you know that. " He took a deep breath. "Just know that I'm here for you in any way you would like me to be. Even if that's just as a friend."

Kate felt a swell of emotion for the man standing before her. He was being so open with his thoughts and feelings and he really seemed to want what makes her happy. What would make her happy?

She thought about a life without Rick Castle in it and immediately knew that was _not _it. He made her laugh more than anyone in her life. She didn't take herself too seriously when she was with him and it was a nice break from the intensity of her job. He understood that so much of her life was consumed by it, and he even offered a new perspective on the way she solved her cases. The thought of coming home to him every night made her breathing quicken and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I don't think I want to be your friend." She said, and as his brow furrowed she realized how it sounded. "I mean, I would like to try for more. Castle," she set her coffee cup down. "Rick…I know you know it's difficult for me to say how I feel." He nodded and took her hand in his, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'm frightened of so many things, mostly all in my head. I don't know how to fully open up to you, but if you're willing to be patient as I try, I think I…could…"

She trailed off as he pulled her to him and held her close, looking into her eyes. A grin slowly spread across his face and he leaned down to kiss her, stopping a mere inch from her lips. She could read the pure joy in his eyes, and before smiling herself, leaned in to meet his lips. He allowed her to kiss him first, and then sweetly returned the favor, careful to not lose himself. This _was_ the precinct break room and while he had no problem with taking her right here on the counter, he thought Kate might have one or two. He smiled at the thought and pulled away, still holding her close.

"You look pleased with yourself." She smirked. "The boys are probably wondering where we are." But she made no effort to detach herself from his arms.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, Kate? It would give us an opportunity to talk about all of this."

She raised an eyebrow, not quite able to hide the playful smile on her lips. "Are you just trying to get me in a dress?"

"My interest is more focused on getting you _out _of said dress," he joked, but his eyes smoldered for a moment before kissing her on her cheek and turning back to his coffee. "So, what do you say?"

Kate blushed, but found that she didn't mind his comment about them being together at all. In fact she had found herself thinking about it last night…a lot. She picked up her coffee and turned to open the break room door. She looked back over her shoulder at him watching her intently and she grinned. "Pick me up at 8?"

Kate Beckett disappeared through the door, and Castle took a deep breath and sighed before dancing a victory dance and following after her. These next few hours of sitting next to her and not being able to touch her were going to be brutal. But tonight…tonight was going to be worth it.


End file.
